


Class

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, Character Study, Gen, Meta, community: deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief character study of Mirage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

I look at them and all I can see are base models. Inferior, unembellished, unsophisticated base models with nothing remarkable or interesting about them. And yet, for all their inferiority, they are the ones still standing while well educated mechs of high social standing rust in ruins that are too dangerous to try and remove remains from.

All of my education and all of my upbringing tells me that I should think these mechs around me are lower, that they are nothing but stepping stones to my proper place in the world. Perhaps a few of them are not worth my time, but that seems suddenly less important than it would have last cycle. Last cycle, my creators were celebrating their five hundredth—and last—bonding anniversary, pretending nothing was wrong and indulging in high grade and highly paid musicians.

This cycle, they are among those that cannot be retrieved from the ruins. Knowing something like that—being one of the mechs who could be retrieved from the ruins—changes something fundamental inside a spark.

I should see these mechs, these Autobots, as less than me. I should scorn them for fighting a senseless war. I should condemn their actions and walk away, no matter how much kindness they have shown me. I should hate these mechs.

Or so my upbringing says.

But I have met their Prime, spoken with him at length and found a mind deserving of respect under his coarse language and common manners. I have seen compassion on the faces of strangers, not pity. I have seen assistance rendered with a smile to mechs who spit vitriol and hate. I have, for the first time in my life, seen true altruism and selflessness and it shames me to think that I judged such things by the Towers' token gestures of them.

I have been welcomed into their fold with smiles and laughter, despite the times and circumstances. I have been offered the hand of friendship, with no expectation of favors or status in return. I have been given a chance to become more than I was, to learn thinks I had been sheltered from before and to see mechs and femmes as real individuals and not simply faceless bodies in a class system.

I look around me and see base models, but they are also mechs of standards and I think I shall be proud to call myself one of them.


End file.
